Chaotic Magic: Defending Love
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU Decir que El séptimo año de James Potter seria Normal es poca cosa comparado con las sorprendentes verdades que descubriria, Ángeles que participan en peleas clandestinas, Romances ocultos en los pasadizos de Hogwarts, Serpientes que tienen Corazón y Leones que no son lo que Aparentan. Fic Dedicado a AMMishRW
1. El Club Clandestino

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertence es de su respectiva creadora J. **

**Fic Dedicado a:AMMishRW**

**Pareja Pricipal:James Potter /Narcissa Black**

**Parejas Secundarias:Lucius Malfoy/Lily Evans, Bellatrix Black/Remus Lupin y demás parejas que se me vayan ocurriendo**

**Summary:AU Decir que El séptimo año de James Potter seria Normal es poca cosa comparado con las sorprendentes verdades que descubriria, Ángeles que participan en peleas clandestinas, Romances ocultos en los pasadizos de Hogwarts, Serpientes que tienen Corazón y Leones que no son lo que Aparentan, todo eso y más en una gran historia de Romance, Fantasia y Aventura que no te puedes perder!**

* * *

**_Chaotic Magic:Defending Love_**

_Por Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

**Capitulo 1 El Club Clandestino **

Era una noche común y corriente, en la sala comun de Gryffindor James Potter se encontraba frente a la chimenea y a punto de empezar a beber unas cervezas de mantequilla, que se había contrabandeado con sus amigos la noche anterior.

Sus Amigos...de pronto el chico suspiro, recuerda a cada uno de ellos a la perfección, Sirius en este momento se encotraria durmiendo en la alcoba de alguna señorita o señorito, Peter, ese chico tenia el sueño tan pesado que podía entrar un elefante y ni siquiera podría sentirlo, todos hacían cosas diferentes en la oscuridad de aquella noche pero sin duda alguna del que más se acordaba en estos momentos, serio leal y buen consejero.

Unos pasos haciendo eco se oyen en la habitación en donde se encontraba el muchacho haciendo que este enfoque su vista al extraño visitante, quien traia una capa negra y deshilachada que lo cubria de pies a cabeza.

Ni corto ni peresozo el joven Potter empezó a seguir a quel extraño, pasando por el retrato de la dama Gorda quien se encontraba profundamente dormida, hasta llegar a uno de los secretos pasadizos del castillo que condujo a ambos en la entrada del bosque proibido sin que ninguno notara la compañia del otro.

Se mezclo entre la maleza tratando de ser sigiloso pero sin perder de vista al extraño que a la par siempre volteaba a ver que nadie lo siguese, Hasta que después de caminar un tramo de Aquel bosque llego a una humilde y pequeña cabaña.

En donde el joven extraño aprovecho para decir la contraseña clave y pasar desapercibido, Ante aquella repentina acción James no lo penso dos veces y se dirigio a seguir a aquel extraño colandose sin que lo vieran.

Sinceramente jamás espero ver lo que ocultaba la humilde fachada por dentro, una especie de casino clandestino en el mundo mágico en donde la gente realizaba apuestas ilegales sobre cualquier tipo de cosa, o eso era lo que había escuchado decir a unos Slytherins hace unos dias.

Siguio mirando de reojo a toda la gente del lugar, magos sangrepuras siendo atendidos por mestizos, gente ric que se vangloreaba solo por estar ahi, y unas cuantas personas más que comentaban lo que seria el espectaculo de hoy.

En eso las luces se apagaron, el muchacho con las gafas trato de pasar desapercibido entre tanta gente pero dejando espacio suficiente para poder ver lo que seria la función.

Sintio como el piso temblaba debajo de el, las demás personas parecian acostumbradas al hecho pero el obviamente no. De Aquel temblor una especie de Arena tipo coliseo es levantada ante la vista de todos los presentes y una musica estridentemente pegajosa empieza a Sonar.

**Besos al Aire - 3Ball Mty ft America Sierra***(N/A: Link del video watch?v=t837irClbOY)

_Fanfic Sountrack_

De la entrada de la arena se puede ver a una hermosa jovencita de diesiseis años entrar en la Arena con el uniforme de Howarts y más prescisamente de la casa de Gryffindor, pelirroja de ojos verdes pero eso nadie parece notarlo.

_**Bese tus labios, Bese Tu frente, **_  
_**Bese tu cuello, también tu Cuerpo **_  
_**muy suavemente (muy suavemente) **_  
_**Tantas veces rocié mis labios de lado a lado de arriba a abajo **_  
_**toce tu piel**_

La ropa de la joven se fue transformando en una blusa negra escotada que solo le cubria lo suficiente como para hacerla parecer decente, usaba una falda del mismo color un poco más corta con unos bordes plenamente grises, en sus brazos se apreciaban unas mangas del mismo color.

_**& un dia te fuiste sin despedirte **_  
_**Yo no sabia lo que perdía **_  
_**y me castigo todos los dias al no tenerte **_  
_**Hoy solo vivo de tu recuerdo **_  
_**solo suspiro pues te eh perdido **_  
_**Ahora lo se..**_

La joven de nombre Lily Evans no se encontraba sola, estaba acompañada de dos bailarines que el muchacho no conocia y nunca había visto en su vida, movienose de un lado al otro como si fuera una perfecta coreografía.

_**Yaa no te intereso no me extrañas, **_  
_**no me quieres ni mirar..ni miraar **_  
_**Con un beso yo probe las tentaciones de otros labios **_  
_**& tu nunca has perdonado las traiciones, **_  
_**& ahora por a ver sido cobarde **_  
_**en vez de besarte a ti **_  
_**solo le doy besos al aire**_

Y como si de aquello se tratase mientras seguia la canción movia sus caderas al ritmo de la música y daba piruetas apenas tocando el suelo, y dando giros completos repitiendo la coreografía una y otra vez hasta que termino aquel estribillo, y la musica paro, dejando a los espectadores con ganas de más y aplaudiendo a más no poder mientras ella saludaba con la mano hacia donde se encontraba su público para luego desaparecer.

Y las luces volvieron a apagarse, unas maquinas voladoras inundaron el cielo de aquel escenario anunciando una pelea que iba a ser de todo menos ordinaria, y cuando al fin penso que después de ver el show de Evans nada podria sorprenderlo más

Se equivocaba...Porque de aquellas naves empezo a descender una prescencia femenina sus rubios cabellos, el pequeño cuerpo y la frágil sonrisa que caracterizaban a aquella sangre pura estaban prescentes en ella, Narcissa Black que parecia un hermoso ser apiadado de los magos, porque ella era verdaderamente un Ángel, poniendo un pie en el escenario dio iniciada la pelea.

* * *

***No es el video original pero desde que empieza hasta el minuto 1:41 pueden basarse para crear el escenario y vestuario**

** Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado esperen con ansias el siguiente porque se descubriran algunas verdades**

**Con Cariño**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	2. Una Pelea Bastante Peculiar

**Lamento tanto el retraso, se que de nada sirve disculparme pero ya estoy aqui y esta vez actualizare más seguido**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertence es de su respectiva creadora J. **

**Fic Dedicado a:AMMishRW**

**Pareja Pricipal:James Potter /Narcissa Black**

**Parejas Secundarias:Lucius Malfoy/Lily Evans, Bellatrix Black/Remus Lupin y demás parejas que se me vayan ocurriendo**

**Summary:AU Decir que El séptimo año de James Potter seria Normal es poca cosa comparado con las sorprendentes verdades que descubriria, Ángeles que participan en peleas clandestinas, Romances ocultos en los pasadizos de Hogwarts, Serpientes que tienen Corazón y Leones que no son lo que Aparentan, todo eso y más en una gran historia de Romance, Fantasia y Aventura que no te puedes perder!**

* * *

**_Chaotic Magic:Defending Love_**

_Por Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2:Una pelea Bastante peculiar**_

_Las luces volvieron a apagarse, unas maquinas voladoras inundaron el cielo de aquel escenario anunciando una pelea que iba a ser de todo menos ordinaria, y cuando al fin penso que después de ver el show de Evans nada podria sorprenderlo más_

_Se equivocaba...Porque de aquellas naves empezo a descender una prescencia femenina sus rubios cabellos, el pequeño cuerpo y la frágil sonrisa que caracterizaban a aquella sangre pura estaban prescentes en ella, Narcissa Black que parecia un hermoso ser apiadado de los magos, porque ella era verdaderamente un Ángel, poniendo un pie en el escenario dio iniciada la pelea._

Narcissa Malfoy vestia cual si fuera una princesa romana, un largo vestido blanco descubierto de un hombro, que pronto paso a transformarse en uno más corto con tirantes en ambos lados y de su espalda empezaban a brotar un par de enormes alas.

James quedo boquiabierto ante tal escena, su contrincante,Una timida chica de Hufflepuf, que aun traia el uniforme pero este rápidamente fue transformandose en un vestido corto oscuro y strapless, tenia en su espalda las mismas als que Narcissa solo que estas al igual que su vestuario eran de color negro.

Los barrotes de la jaula se le hacian cada vvez más largos para el Griffindor mientras veia como ambas chicas se elevaban cada vez más alto y a su vez los barrotes con ellas.

La chica de negro fue la primera en lanzar su ataque un zarpazo que casi logra dañar la piel de porcelana de la chica, James como todo buen león penso que la chica perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes se retiraria sin más, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verla regresar con tanta fiereza el mismo movimiento que logro hacer daño a la chica.

Un grito de Guerra fue lanzado por los labios de la chica de negro que se lanzaba encima de Narcissa para atacarla, la rubia se defendio con golpes y zarpazos,el público hacia sus apuestas , y alentaba a su guerrera favorita para que ganara la pelea.

Pero lo mejor fue cuando ambas empezaban a crear bolas de energia, las de Narcissa eran azules, mientras que las de la otra chica se volvian color rojo carmesi, mientras ambas intentaban herir a la otra con ellas.

Golpes, maldiciones gritos, rasguños y heridas era todo lo que el fascinado público veia quien pedia más para saciar su curiosidad por saber quien ganaria.

La rubia arrojo uno de sus contra ataques a su rival levitandola para estrellarla contra los barrotes de la jaula y haciendola caer al piso, dando por concluida la pelea, a sabiendas de que la ganadora no era otra más que ella.

Aplausos, Ovaciones dirigidos hacia ella eran escuchados por el público que se contento con la pelea, mientras Narcissa los saludaba despidiendose con la mano y subiendo a una de las naves que ya estaba preparada para ella.

James Potter intento salir de ahi lo más rápido que pudo convenciendose que todo era una alucinación por parte suya intento pensar que todo era producto de su imaginación, un sueño creado por las cervezas de mantequilla que había estado bebiendo, pero fue detenido cuando noto que una mano se posaba en su hombro.

—Vaya Vaya tenemos un polizon aqui,A la jefa no va a gustarle eso—dijo amenazantemente un hombre alto,musculoso y con rasgos de no ser un humano.

—No se preocupe que ya me iba de este lugar—dijo el chico intimidado por la figura de Aquel hombre más este lo detuvo y se lo llevo a rastras sin que nadie lo viera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

Narcissa Black cerro las puertas de su camerino y con un chasquido de sus dedos este se convirtio en una lujosa habitación y por inercia esta se arrojo a la cama, oyo el golpe seco de la puerta y dio una señal para que aquella persona entrara.

Una pelirroja de ojos verdes que aun seguia con su traje de cantante entro a la habitación de la rubia y se sento con ella a una orilla de la cama.

—¿Comó estuvo la pelea?—pregunto

—Bastante bien,Lizzie se esta volviendo buena en lanzar ataques aunque tiene muchas fallas creando bolas de energia, pero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo se esta volviendo una experta— contesto la rubia.

—Dejame revisar si no tienes heridas—dijo la joven pelirroja empezando a curar los pequeños rasguños en la piel de Narcissa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El chico fue llevado a rastras a la oficina en donde una mujer de espaldas a el lo estaba esperando.

Con un asentimiento le dijo al hombre corpulento que se fuera, estudio al joven con mucha calma y cuidado mientras el chico parecia avergonzado y miraba al piso temiendo ser reprendio.

—Y dime muchacho trabajas para alguien, algun dueño de otro casino o¿ Eres espía?—pregnuto la mujer

—No señora—respondio con la cabeza agachada—Solo vine aquí..por curiosidad—respondio el

—Persiguiendo a uno de mis empleados ¿me equivoco?—dijo ella

—Asi es señora,¿Van a reportar esto a mi escuela?—pregunto el chico viendose en serios problemas

—Mmm...No veo el caso algunos estudiantes de Howarts vienen aquí muy amenudo siendo algunos clientes regulares o las estrellas de la función—dijo ella restandole importancia.

—Bueno, esto es un asunto sin importancia pero dime...¿Qué te parecio la función?—preunto la mujer dandose la vuelta solo para descubrir que tenia unos hermosos ojos violetas,, facciones finas, piel morena, y largo cabello castaño.

—Me parecio muy entretenida y hasta me quede sorprendido de Narcissa Black peleara—contesto James.

—Y supongo que te preguntas por que un casino Mágico y por que este es ilegal?—dijo ella y el chico de las gafas asintio.

—Muy bien, como sabes los casinos de pelea son ilegales asi que no podemos dejar que anden hablando de ello en cualquier lugar, asi que...¿Que te pareceria volverte cliente del lugar, es decir para que no reveles el secreto claro esta—volvio a decir

—Me encantaria señorita...—

—Flora, solo dime Flora—dijo ella antes de que el muchacho replicara algo

—Por supuesto Flora—contesto el despidiendose de la dama.

—Pero antes de que te vayas quiero presentarte a alguien—Flora mando a llamar a una persona, quien entro en la oficina totalmente encapuchado, cosa que a James le dio mucho nervios...¿Que iba a Decirle?.

El sujeto se quito la capucha dejando a reconocer su rostro cosa que sorpendio mucho al Gryffindor y m´s la sonrisa cálida que este le dio.

—Hola Cornamenta—dijo nada mas y nada menos que Remus Lupin, el encapuchado a quien James Habia seguido.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Contestacion a los Riviews:**

**Alissa 2012:Espero que te hayan gustado las parejas...actualize tade pero lo hice**

**Sonchi:Gracias tu fic no se queda atras ;)**

**Mish Malfoy:Si es interesante esta pareja vere que pasa con ellos más adelante**

**Con Cariño**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


End file.
